


I Can See the Snowflakes on Your Eyelashes

by Bounteous



Category: Eddie the Eagle (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is it, this is literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 06:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20059603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bounteous/pseuds/Bounteous
Summary: Eddie feels bad for training all the time, so he takes you out on what is totally a date.





	I Can See the Snowflakes on Your Eyelashes

German tv is kind of fascinating even if you don’t have a single clue what they’re saying. Maybe it’s the foreign language that makes every line a touch more dramatic, but you find your eyes glued to the tiny screen the moment Eddie leaves for training regardless Or maybe it’s the fact that there’s literally nothing else to do besides work for Petra, but even that gets monotonous after a while. 

Not that you aren’t appreciative of her letting you and Eddie stay in one of the rooms above her bar, but they’re small and, quite frankly, boring when all you’ve been doing is sitting in them day after day. Why aren’t you with Eddie? Because the moment Peary compared ski jumping to sex you were out. Although, Eddie’s reaction was quite the priceless one. 

Since then, however, you’ve been letting the boys do their thing and now you spend your time drinking copious amounts of hot chocolate and deciding which jumper of Eddie’s you look best in. But he doesn’t need to know that part…

You’re sat in bed atop the covers—reading a book this time because you’ve had enough of the telly—when the door slams open and in the threshold stands your long-time best friend with an extra pair of skis and gear. Oh, and don’t forget that cheeky smile always spread across his face.

“What’s all this, then?” you ask

“Skis and ski gear. Actually, your skis and ski gear. Well, mine and yours, but the new one’s yours,” he answers, pushing up his glasses as best he can with your boots in his hand. 

“Eddie, I thought we already went over this,” you start, setting the book down on the end table, “I’ll support you in your ski jumping endeavor, but there’s absolutely no way you’d ever get me to jump.”

“Not jumping, just skiing. Like old times!”

“Old times as in just a few months ago?”

“Oh, it doesn’t matter. Get your trainers on and whatever else and meet me downstairs.” And with that, you hear his pounding footsteps down the stairs and a slight deviation from the rhythm, indicating he’s tripped in his excitement. 

You giggle to yourself at Eddie’s antics as you search for your belongings strewn about the room. 

~ ~ ~

“Eddie, where are we going?” you exclaim, tired of walking and struggle not to slip on the various patches of ice.

Said man had dragged you to the bus stop, sat with you for an hour before it made its rounds again, got off with you at the wrong stop, and since then has been speedwalking towards God-knows-where. 

“There’s a resort not far from here,” he replies, a bit breathless himself, “It’s just a bit further, come on.”

You grab his forearm as he gestures, stopping him from leaving you behind. “Not that I don’t appreciate it, but why are you wanting to take me skiing all of a sudden?”

Eddie sighs as he looks up at the setting sun before responding, “I feel bad leaving you alone in our room all the time. Peary said he’s tired of seeing me sulky, so he forced me to take the afternoon off to do something with you.”

Your heart melts. “Why skiing, then? You know I don’t mind what we do as long as I’m with you.”

“You’ve always supported me in my dream to become an Olympian, but ever since we got here, all it’s been is training.”

“No offense, Eddie, but that’s all you’ve ever done your entire life.”

He rolls his eyes at you, trying hard to fight that growing smile off his face. “But at least with downhill, you could train with me. I miss you, and I miss skiing with you and I wanted to go to this resort because that’s what you deserve and—”

His words are cut off with a  _ huff  _ as you plow into him with arms wrapped tightly around his waist. “Oh, you ninny! Stop being the sweetest human alive!” If you know Eddie—and you know Eddie—his face must be flushed bright red following that statement. 

Regardless, he wraps his arms around you too and it’s warm and cozy and you’re definitely still wearing his jumper and it’s actually a bit funny that he still has yet to notice. Don’t tell anybody, but this does not one bit help your girlish crush on him. Not even in the slightest. 

“It’s getting dark soon, I’m really sorry I just wasted your whole afternoon,” Eddie apologizes as you both pull away from each other. 

“Nonsense,” you say, shaking your head, an idea already forming, “We just trudged up this entire hill, I’ll race you back down.” You sit your bum down on a stump after wiping it clean of freshly fallen snow and begin putting your skis on.

“Isn’t that illegal?”

“It’s only illegal if you get caught.”

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s still illegal.”

You jokingly push Eddie out of the way with your purple stick before propelling yourself forward and shouting, “See you at the bottom, Eds!”

You don’t have to turn around to know he’s struggling to put his own skis on in order to chase after. The way down isn’t very fast or thrilling in any aspect, but the same feeling of the icy wind biting your cheeks and your skis gliding across the snow is rejuvenated all the same. And the sight of the town and the training camp silhouetted by the setting sun can’t be beaten either. It’s really something else. 

When you reach the bottom and skid to a slow stop, Eddie’s just behind (because, admittedly, he’s always been a much better skier than yourself, which shouldn’t exactly be a surprise). Dirt and snow kick up as he stops next to you, pulling off his goggles and rubbing at his glasses that have fogged over. 

There’s nothing exceptionally remarkable about this moment, mostly because you and Eddie have had many moments just like this. Moments of recuperation after a race, where the only sound other than the pounding in your ears is your labored breaths mingled together. But there’s a certain thing you want to do right here, right now and if you don’t do it now—

“Well, should we have anoth—”

“What would you do if I kissed you right now?” you interrupt Eddie, biting your lip in anticipation because that just extinguished that last bit of adrenaline you had.

You can see his head whip towards you out of the corner of your eye, but you can’t bring yourself to look at him yet. Just in case—

“Well… kiss you back, probably… “ He brings up a gloved hand to rub the back of his neck awkwardly. 

A deep breath in and next thing you know you’ve pecked him right on those chapped lips of his. Quick, light, and barely qualifying as a kiss at all, the significance leaves you both cheekily smiling and avoiding eye contact. 

You don’t know what to say or how to break the tension, but Eddie busies himself with taking off his skis. “What are you doing?” you ask, confused, “Usually, you want another go.”

‘Take your skis off.”

“Why?” But you comply anyway.

“So I can kiss you proper without these things in the way.”

When you pull up from having unclasped the equipment, Eddie’s entire being is right there and his hands are grasping your cheeks and there’s a look in those eyes you’ve never seen before.

“I can see the snowflakes on your lashes,” he says in absolute awe, “I think they’re twinkling in the light.”

“Kiss me, you muppet.”

Your breaths mingle together once again, but the feeling is warmer, softer. It’s still exhilarating, though, his lips on yours for a lot longer than last time. 


End file.
